S9: Stranded in a hostile territory
by IMC Librarian
Summary: John Wray and his Titan, AT-2965, are stranded in a hostile environment after the Evac Ship was destroyed. Now they must work together to survive Prowlers and the last remaining enemy Titan on the planet.
1. Left behind

It was a battle on the Exoplanet, the ARES Division and the 6-4 were completely going at it, despite the hostile indigenous creatures called Prowlers. Pilot John Wray of the ARES Division and his Legion-class Titan, AT-2965, were providing support fire to a friendly Tone, destroying a Tone as a result.

"[ _Pilot, I detect a hostile on my hull._ ]" "Turn around, AT. I'll deal with him." John readied his SMR. A small explosion occured on the Legion's hull, followed by the green light trail of a Titan Battery Pack. Before John could open fire, a massive shotgun blast evaporated the 6-4 Pilot, killing the target.

 **AT-2965 [Predator Cannon] 6-4 Pilot**

"[ _Target terminated._ ]" "Nice shot, big guy." John picked up the Battery and reinstalled it.

Not long after John executed an Ion Prime, the battle was over. The ARES Division had lost and was forced to evacuate. Upon reaching the Evac Point, John had to make a choice: stay with AT-2965, or evacuate with the other Pilots.

"[ _Looks like the end of the road for us, Pilot. I will hold them off, go!_ ]" "Negative!" AT-2965's Pilot chose not to go with the evacuating Pilots. It was a smart move as the Evac Ship was destroyed by two Laser Cores and three Salvo Cores. "[ _Did you foresee the destruction of the Evac Ship?_ ]" "Yeah, I expected that to happen." He wasn't lying.

With the Evac destroyed, John and AT-2965 were stranded in a hostile environment.

"Not good not good not good not good!" AT-2965's Pilot was becoming frantic as he realized his current situation. "[ _Calm down and the answer will become clear._ ]" "Easy for you to say, Gyatso! What do we do?!" "[ _I will remain here and secure the area, you will take Batteries from the remaining enemy Titans. My hull integrity is quite low, check your HUD for the percentage._ ]" 14%.

"I'll be back, AT. Count on that." John mimicked the tone of voice of the Terminator, even using the famous quote. "[ _I look forward to seeing you again, ...Arnold Schwarzenegger._ ]" "Heh heh."

As AT-2965 assumed a combat-ready position, his Pilot rushed to the nearest hostile Titan. Using his Low Profile Kit, the Pilot managed to slip onto a 6-4 Tone with an exposed Reactor Core. The 6-4 Pilot inside was unprepared for a rodeo attack, which cost him his life.

 **John [Rodeo] 6-4 Tone**

 **John [Rodeo] 6-4 Pilot**

The Tone exploded, one less threat for John and AT-2965. "AT, I've got a Battery. I'm on my way back." "[ _Confirmed. Awaiting your return._ ]" As the Pilot made his way to his Titan, Splitter Rifle blasts were coming from around the corner. "[ _Pilot, our location has been compromised._ ]" AT-2965 blocked the energy shots with the Gun Shield.

"AT, Pilot-Mode!" The Legion knelt down as John slid between the Titan's metal legs, his cockpit open for his Pilot to enter. They were ready for combat. "[ _Smart Core is ready._ ]" "Ready to turn some Titans into swizz?" "[ _Smart Core on._ ]" With wildly precise rounds from the Predator Cannon, John completely decimated the Ion. "[ _Hostile Pilot has disembarked. Action efficiency: poor._ ]" The 6-4 Pilot died before he could go fully invisible.

 **John [Predator Cannon] 6-4 Pilot**

"[ _Hostile Pilot KIA._ ]" Disembarking from AT-2965, John landed on the Ion and proceeded to remove the Battery. With swift moves, AT-2965 ripped the Ion's legs to pieces. The Legion's Pilot removed the Battery before dropping an Electric Smoke Grenade in the now open slot.

 **John [Electric Smoke Grenade] 6-4 Ion**

"[ _Good work, Pilot. We now have only four more Titans to deal with._ ]" "Three Titans, actually. The last Battery I got caused a Titan to explode. We've got an Ion and Two Tones left to deal with." "[ _Acknowledged._ ]" John installed the Battery. A solid 47% health for the Legion. "This should get interesting." "[ _I agree, Pilot. Let us hope we can survive three remaining enemy Titans._ ]" "AT, listen. We went into battle with an Ion at twenty-seven percent hull integrity, and came out at forty-seven percent. Do the math." "[ _Of course, Pilot. We have little to no need to fear them as long as we keep to our current tactics, they have already extinguished their Cores on the Drop Ship. I am detecting organic hostiles approaching. Bio-scan indicates a pack of Prowlers incoming. Neutralizing scent._ ]" AT-2965 was smart to neutralize his Pilot's odor, that way he won't be sniffed out.

A group of at least seven Prowlers rushed out from the cover of the trees and into the Titan's sight. "[ _Quiet... Don't make any sudden movements or sounds..._ ]" John simply nodded. The Prowlers approached the Legion, sniffing all over the metal surface to find their next meal.

The Titan released a cloud of Electric Smoke, causing the Prowlers to look disperse. "[ _A dangerously close tactic, Pilot. We are lucky to have made it out._ ]" "We're lucky to have survived an enemy Titan and come out with your hull partially repaired." "[ _You appear wiser than me on the subject, Pilot._ ]" "Apparently. Now let's get out of here." John and AT-2965, now in AI-Mode, made their way to the nearest possible hiding spot. "AT, stay here, I'll go look for more Batteries." "[ _Confirmed. I am detecting an unused Titan Battery Pack six kliks to the East. Recommend recovering it._ ]"

John proceeded to go and check it out. To the Pilot's luck, a Battery was just in sight, next to a dead 6-4 Pilot. "AT, I found it." "[ _Acknowledged. However, I am detecting an incoming enemy Titan._ ]" "Got it. I'll be careful."

A 6-4 Titan passed by John's position, carrying a 40mm Tracker Cannon, another Tone. The Pilot jumped on the Tone and grabbed a hold of the Battery before the Titan's cockpit opened, releasing another 6-4 Pilot, a mechanical one. John hopped off without the Battery, grappling to the Pilot, and securing the kill, leaving a Titan for him to take Batteries from.

 **John [Melee] 6-4 Pilot**

"[ _Pilot, your heartrate just accelerated. What happened?_ ]" "Just had an encounter with a 6-4 Pilot. I'm all good. Why don't you take a look at what I've got for you?" AT-2965 left his hiding spot before proceeding to his Pilot's location. Upon arrival, the Legion nearly dropped the Predator at the sight of an offline Tone and a pile of Batteries.

 **John [Rodeo] 6-4 Tone**

"[ _The extent you are willing to go is quite honorable._ ]" AT-2965 allowed his Pilot to install the Batteries. With the last green cylinder integrated, the Legion was no longer on fire. AT-2965 was fully repaired. "[ _Pilot, thank you. I will not forget this._ ]" As John and AT-2965 wondered about the remaining 6-4 Ion in the area, the Pilot had an idea. "We could hide in the woods." "[ _With all those Prowlers? No._ ]" "Not if we build a place in the woods." "[ _Building a structure? I correct my decision. I will assist you._ ]"

The Pilot and Titan ran into the forest as a 6-4 Ion passed a corner, noticing them. It was the last one.

"Gates, this is Henry Lehn. I just caught visual of the Pilot and Titan. A Legion-class Titan, chassis number: Alpha Tango two-nine-six-five. Accompanied by a Grapple Pilot. They appear to be running into the forests of the planet." "Copy that. Follow them, but do not engage."

* * *

John Wray

Primary: Grenadier - Sidewinder SMR - (Extra Ammo) - (Gunrunner) - (Pro Screen)

Pistol: Wingman Elite - (Extra Ammo) - (Speedloader) - (Pro Screen)

Anti-Titan: MGL Mag Launcher - (Extra Ammo) - (Quick Swap) - (Pro Screen)

Tactical: Grapple

Ordinance: Electric Smoke Grenade

Boost: Amped Weapons

Tier 1: Power Cell

Tier 2: Low Profile

Execution: Curb Check

Pilot Camo: IMC Orange

Primary Camo: Stoic Overcast

Pistol Camo: Checkmate Gold

Anti-Titan Camo: Blood Zebra

Alpha-Tango Two-Nine-Six-Five (AT-2965)

Titan: Legion - Prime

Titan kit: Assault Chip

Legion kit: Enhanced Ammo Capacity

Titanfall kit: Dome Shield

Titan Camo: IMC Orange

Nose Art: Walking Lead

Weapon Camo: Arterial

Titan execution: Random

* * *

That one took a while.

Anyway, say hello to my new entry.

They're not breaking protocol, they're just improvising and adapting in order to survive.

See you next time.


	2. Followed

John Wray and AT-2965 were moving through the forests of the Exoplanet, trying to find a good place to set up camp for the night. "I think this might be a good spot." "[ _Negative, I have located a more efficient position._ ]" While the Pilot had decided upon a small opening in the woods, the Titan had chosen an abandoned facility it just stumbled upon. "Well, you're better at finding places than I am." "[ _You settle for something that is merely within use, I go for bigger and better. This facility will serve our needs._ ]" AT-2965 found an opening.

Upon entry, the Pilot and Titan were greeted by a single Prowler. A simple Power Shot had reduced the beast to a bullet-ridden corpse. "[ _Let's hope that's the only one in here. I don't want to see you end up in a Prowler's maw._ ]" "Same here, AT." "[ _This facility appears to be without power. Emergency power has also been extinguished. I detect a Titan Battery Pack in this area, perhaps we can use that to restore all base operational systems._ ]" "You got it. I'll give it a try." John went looking for a Battery, managing to find one contained in a hardened glass box. "AT, I could use your strength for this." "[ _Acknowledged. I will be right there._ ]"

The Legion approached the box containing the Battery before grasping and crushing the box. "[ _You may now acquire the Battery._ ]" "Got it." "[ _I have found a nearby power station for this facility. Follow me._ ]"

As AT-2965 lead John to an old inactive generator, a red light could be seen through the trees. "Henry to Gates. The Pilot and Titan are taking refuge in an abandoned IMC facility. What should I do?" "Keep watching them. I'll need a live visual feed." "Copy that. Establishing visual feed."

John was stumped by the status of the power generator, fully functional, yet offline. "Why isn't it generating power?" "[ _According to my analysis, it requires power in order to make power. The Battery Pack will more than suffice._ ]" John proceeded to slide the Battery into a nearby terminal, watching as the facility's systems came online one-by-one. A loud screech was heard from the generator itself as pistons began to move in and out, speeding up until they each became a continuous blur.

The Ion in the woods slowly pulled out the Splitter Rifle before a voice said otherwise.

"Do not engage. Simply observe them. I'll tell you when to attack. I want to know what they're up to." "They're powering the IMC facility in order to survive. They might find some old Titans in that place. Looks like it predates the Ion, Scorch, Ronin, Northstar, Tone, and Legion Titans." "Are you saying there might be Atlases, Ogres, and Stryders in there?" "Just my estimation."

"[ _Titans detected. Chassis numbers: none. Empty Datacores detected._ ]" "We've got blank and empty Titans in here?" "[ _Affirmative._ ]" "Let's see what they are." AT-2965 lead John to another chamber, seeing three different Titan models on a rack.

"Atlases, Ogres, and Stryders? These are the older models." "[ _I will attempt to interface with the facility's databanks in order to find more information. You look around the facility for sustenance. I am detecting a calorie deficiency in your current condition._ ]" "You can detect that?" "[ _I have attuned my own scanners to constantly analyse and monitor your condition through our neural link. I also detect mild dehydration._ ]" "I don't know where to start looking." "[ _I have found the map data of this facility and I am now sending it to your helmet. Check your HUD._ ]" "Map received and downloaded. I know where to go now. Thank you, AT." "[ _As per protocol 3, I must help you survive in any way I can._ ]" "I'll be back, want anything?" "[ _I am not physically capable of eating or digestion, even though I appreciate the thought._ ]" "How about a big barrel of oil?" "[ _Even though I may... desire a barrel of oil, I am incapable of drinking._ ]" "You have a sort of liquid intake tube, don't you?" "[ _Affirmative. You wish to pour motor oil into this tube?_ ]" "Yeah. Where does it go, anyway?" "[ _The liquid intake tube is used for maintaining chassis motor functions. A single tank can last a Titan approximately six-to-eleven years in a major battle zone._ ]" "What about at times like this where there's no battle?" "[ _In situations such as these, the lubricant will last approximately twenty-five years. I will not require a refill for an estimated time of: twenty-four years, eleven months, twenty-eight days, two hours, thirty-one minutes, and fourty-one seconds. The tank fill has been sent to your HUD._ ]" "Well, I'm glad you're alright." "[ _Your concern is unnecessary, yet highly appreciated._ ]" "I'll be off now. Tell me if anything comes up." "[ _Acknowledged._ ]"

As John made his way to the old mess hall, an older robot activated and stood at attention. It was an older model of the Marvin maintenance drone. The Marvin picked up an old piece of headwear off the ground before putting it on it's own head. A hat commonly worn by a chef.

"AT, I think all the food here has either gone bad, become Prowler chow, or both. Is there anything I can use?" "[ _It may possibly be a long shot, but perhaps you can make a meal out of a Prowler._ ]" "Making a meal out of a predator? Interesting. They hunted me, so how would they feel if I returned the favor?" "[ _I see your logic, I will switch my connection to the interface to maintain itself with your helmet's proximity to the terminal and I will seek out your meal. Stay near the terminal._ ]" AT-2965 exited the facility.

As John went back to the nearest control terminal, he saw his Legion coming back with a dead Prowler in his hand, with its back and neck crushed. "Whoa, talk about the predator of a predator, am I right?" "[ _In my opinion, and in normal human terms: child's play._ ]" "That easy, huh?" With the dead Prowler in tow, John went back to the mess hall to have the deceased predator turned into food. He had to wait with AT-2965 while the first-ever hunted hunter was being sanitized, chopped up, and turned into a meal.

After a while of waiting and polishing the SMR, the Marvin was coming down the hallway to the Pilot and Titan. Motioning for John to follow it, the Marvin chef went back down to the mess hall, where a fresh plate of appetizing meat was releasing steam with a glass of ice cold water to the left and a clean fork and knife on an unused napkin to the right, all set on one table. "For an older model, you have more politeness than I'm use to from a chef." The monitor on the Marvin's chest displayed a yellow happy face.

"Heh... I might just be the first to ever know what cooked Prowler tastes like." "[ _Need I remind you that you are eating that Prowler because you are slowly dying of starvation?_ ]" "No need, there's enough here for five kings." "[ _Very well. I have also located sleeping quarters for you to spend the night in._ ]" "Well, it is getting late. I should eat what I need to and save the rest for tomorrow. What about you? You need a place for the night." "[ _I have gained remote access to all systems within the facility. I will stay in the Titan racks._ ]" "OK. I just hope it's warm enough in there..." "[ _I have remotely changed the temperature of the Titan racks chamber to seventy-nine degrees Fahrenheit. The cold of years of inactivity is being warmed up, as is the rest of the IMC's colonization facility._ ]" "Colonization facility?" "[ _Yes. This was once an active facility. The Militia attacked this base, but did not damage it. They intended to take the facility in perfect condition as their own, due to the fact that no civilians were present on this planet. The Militia forces took the Battery out of the generator and were forced to leave immediately when the Prowlers started rushing in, feeding off of the dead and attacking the living. This base was considered lost by the IMC years ago._ ]" AT-2965 had downloaded the facility's entire black box data recorder.

"So what about the Titans here?" "[ _Cross referencing the date and time this facility went offline with the date and time the Ion and Scorch Titans were first designed will reveal some more information._ ]" "Um... OK...?" "[ _Information acquired. This facility predates the Ion, Scorch, Ronin, Northstar, Tone, and Legion Titans. It was lost while the Atlas, Ogre, and Stryder Titans were still the only Titans to exist. We are within a relic of IMC history._ ]" "Whoa..." "[ _My digital clock says it is approximately 11:57 PM. I recommend you_ _make you way to the facility's resting quarters for the night._ ]" "Right... ~YAWN~ Good night, AT..." "[ _Good night, Pilot._ ]"

Once John was asleep, AT-2965 reactivated the facility's security sensors and connected his own AI to the video feed while his chassis shut down for the night. The security cameras were showing every room, chamber, and corridor within the facility, as well as various positions outside the structure. Everything was showing up clear, until AT-2965 overlooked a view of the trees at the front entrance with some red lights in the distance, coming out from the cover of the forest.

AT-2965 noticed the red lights, but did not acknowledge it until two video feed switches after. "[ _Hm?_ ]" The Legion went back to the certain camera and enhanced the visual, revealing a 6-4 Ion Titan in the woods. "[ _We've been followed... We should either make our stand here, or evacuate this facility immediately._ ]"

* * *

This one was quite a chapter to do.

I'm surprised I haven't haven't gotten any negative reviews on this story yet, but also glad about that. I hope it stays that way, the unnecessary criticism is getting on my nerves.

Anyway, see you next time.


	3. Hacked dream

John Wray did not know that the one remaining 6-4 Titan was closing in on his location, so he slept soundly in one of the old bunk beds in the IMC facility's resting quarters, having a good dream. In his dream, he was a hero among the citizens of the Frontier, and a kind-hearted one at that. All those that wished to desecrate his society were immediately shown the error of their ways and allowed to live in peace, while the IMC was a well-trusted government military to unite all individuals to a bright future.

As he strolled down the streets of Angel City, the Pilot dreamed he was being paraded by all the inhabitants of the great metropolis. Man and machine living in peace, harmony, and equality. "To all of you who supported me, I decree that you shall be given great honors! To you, my friends, a lifetime supply of anything you desire!" The crowds cheered as John let out a kind smile.

Just then, a Legion Titan dropped in and approached him. "Let's not forget my closest friend and the best partner I could ever ask for! Give it up for my Legion-class Titan, AT-2965!"

John motioned the crowd to the mech as they began to cheer louder. "AT! AT! AT!"

"[ _Your dreams are very unusual._ ]" "Wait, what?" "[ _Pilot, I have entered your dream through our neural link. You say we are great friends?_ ]" "The best." "[ _You appear to wish it that way. Anyway, we have been followed. That 6-4 Ion we did not terminate has been tracking us. You need to wake up, now._ ]"

Around them, the dream world began vanishing, leaving a virtual chamber where Angel City once was. On one wall was the security feed of the IMC facility, where red lights were shown behind the trees of the surrounding forests. The feed brightened, revealing an Ion in the woods. "OK, that's bad. That Ion's Laser Core is still offline, right?" "[ _Scanning._ ]"

Multiple statistics of the Ion began showing up in the feed."[ _Laser Core offline._ ]" "Your Smart Core?" "[ _Smart Core is ready_ _. Good plan._ ]"

The Ion in the video feed moved before an increasing golden light came up. Suddenly, the feed went to static. "[ _You must wake up. Come to the Titan racks, I will be waiting._ ]" AT-2965 faded out.

The next thing John knew, he was in a warm bed in the resting quarters. He wasted no time in suiting up and getting his SMR. "AT, I'm on my way right now." "[ _Confirmed. Ready to transfer control to Pilot._ ]"

* * *

Done.

I know it's short, but what else was I suppose to put for this one?

See you next time.


	4. Unexpected events

Once John had made it to the Titan racks, AT-2965 was standing with his cockpit open for his Pilot to jump in. He hopped inside, the hatch closing him in as there was a control transfer delay. "Um... AT?" "[ _Not yet. I must locate the enemy Titan before transferring control to you._ ]" "That makes sense, I guess."

After a while of searching, a short range communication channel came up. "Hello, you two." "You!" "I have been given orders to bring you and your Titan in for questioning." "Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. AT, is there anything we can add to our advantage?"

"[ _Yes. Activating facility defense system._ ]" Several Heavy Turrets rose from the roof of their shelter and unfolded before taking aim at the Ion.

"How do you like these odds?" "Very impressive, Pilot. I'm surprised." "Now then, get ready to feel the thunder!"

"[ _Pilot, recommend you disembark and head back to the mess hall._ ]" "REALLY?! At a time like this?!" "[ _It did not come to my attention earlier, but you have not yet eaten today._ ]" "UUGGHH! Fine!" The Legion's cockpit opened, revealing a pissed off Grapple Pilot. John dropped to the ground before heading back into the facility.

"You, Titan, what was that about?" "[ _It has come to my attention that Pilot John Wray has not yet had his first meal in this sequence of twenty-four hours._ ]" "What?" "[ _Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I dismissed him to the facility's mess hall in order to procure more cooked Prowler to start the day._ ]" "Cooked Prowler?!" "[ _Acquired by me at 9:28 PM yesterday. He is the first to know what Prowler tastes like._ ]" "Hmm. I'm kinda curious about it myself now." "[ _Heavy Turrets are now in standby mode. I will be monitoring my neural link with my Pilot. If he dies, you will be next on the list._ ]" AT-2965's Predator Cannon was pointed at the Ion, as if intending to direct it at the Pilot within. A Legion had just given the 6-4 Pilot the 'You kill him, I kill you.' talk. "U-u-understood..."

Later, the 6-4 Pilot entered the facility's mess hall and sat down next to John Wray, with an expression of pure fear on his face. "Whoa, what's wrong with you? You don't look so good." "Your Titan just threatened me with that big minigun, saying that if I kill you, it will kill me." "Protocol 3, man." "Protect the Pilot, I know. Anyway, Gates of the 6-4 would like a word with you." Henry placed down a small device on the table.

"I'm John Wray, you already know AT-2965, my partner." "Henry Lehn, my partner is TK-9472." "So... The 6-4?" "Yeah. You?" "ARES Division."

The device on the table projected a hologram of a slim Pilot. "This is Gates of the 6-4. I'd like to have a word with you, Pilot." "ARES Division Pilot John Wray here. What questions do you need answered?" "For starters, how did you survive?" "Me and AT, we had to gather as many Batteries as we could to get my partner fully patched up, then we ran out of the area to find a place to take shelter in for the night. I was thinking of setting up camp in the woods, but AT found this place, an abandoned IMC colonization facility." "Bloody hell. So... uh... What's that on your plate?" "Cooked Prowler. It's pretty good, actually. Hey, Henry, want some?"

"I guess I could go for some new food. Sure, where's the rest?" "Yo, Marvin, another plate of cooked Prowler for Henry Lehn!" The Marvin made another dish of steaming predator meat before bringing it to their table, placing it down in front of the 6-4 Pilot. Taking a bite, Henry couldn't believe his tastebuds. "Oh... Wow... That is... so good. Gates, you've gotta get over here and try this!"

"[ _Pilot, is everything alright?_ ]" The voice of an Ion could be heard from the 6-4 Pilot's helmet. "I'm fine, TK. Gates just has questions for this guy."

"Speaking of which, care to continue, Gates?" "Right. Why were you here on the planet?" "The ARES Division took a bit of my advice. We were going to establish a mining site on uncolonized worlds, after packing up the mining sites on colonized ones, discontinuing mining operations that would anger civilians." "Why are you still here?" "I decided to stay with AT, and my ride was destroyed afterwards." "Sorry, John. If we knew that's what this was about, we wouldn't have intervened." "At least AT is still alive, I'm more concerned about that." "[ _I hear you, Pilot. I appreciate everything you have done for me._ ]"

"Alpha-Tango Two-Nine-Six-Five." "[6-4 Pilot Henry Lehn.]" "Is TK still alive out there?" "[Ion-class Titan Tango-Kilo Nine-Four-Seven-Two has not engaged in combat, no damage sustained or dealt.]" "Good."

"John Wray, why are you still at that facility, anyway?" "Well, Gates, it's because we don't have any form of communication with the rest of the ARES Division. For all we know, they're back at their base, and they've marked me KIA." "I'll try and send a message to them for ya, don't worry." "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Gates. Hey, why not come on down? You hungry?" "I guess I could go for something new. I'll be right there." The hologram fizzed out before Henry took it back and finished his cooked Prowler.

"Hey, Marvin, we got someone else coming for a bite. Why not fix them up another plate?" Another dish of steaming predator meat was placed on the table.

After a while, the sound of a descending Drop Ship was heard outside. "AT, who's out there?" "[ _It is a 6-4 Drop Ship._ ]" "Stand down." "[ _If you insist. Disengaging combat systems._ ]"

A familiar figure was spotted entering the facility, it was Gates. "Gates. I didn't think you trusted me." "If your mission here was to take the resources of uncolonized worlds instead, why shouldn't I trust you?" "Fair point."

Later, another Drop Ship jumped in, landing beside the first. "Looks like the ARES Division got your message, Gates."

"Captain Gates of the 6-4, why have you contacted us?" "I thought you'd like to know that one of those Pilots you've marked dead isn't as dead as you think." "Really? Who?"

"Hey, Marder." "Pilot John Wray. I'm surprised you've survived, and have gotten this old IMC facility back online." "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for AT. He found this place, and he helped me get it back up and running." "AT-2965, is this true?" "[ _Correct. This abandoned IMC colonization facility was the best possible shelter on this planet. There are older Titan models stored on the racks, which suggests that the creation of the six more advanced designs has not began until approximately seventeen years after this facility was considered lost. This is also evident from the outdated Marvin design which remains active within the mess hall._ ]" "Fascinating. Since Blisk brought you into the IMC back when he was one of our Commanders and you were merely a homeless wash-up on the streets, perhaps you would like this place to officially become your home?" "Wait, what? Really?" "Yes. You have managed to find peace between two opposing forces, and I view that as an extraordinary accomplishment."

"Well, even though we're basically enemies, I think you're alright, John." "Thanks, Gates. Means a lot. Marder, wait, what about AT?" "Legion-class Titan AT-2965 remains linked with you, why erase a link between a living Pilot and an active Titan that have survived a hostile environment together? Your Titan shall stay with you on this planet."

"[ _General Marder, I have intercepted my Pilot's dream the previous night. He views me as more than simply his partner, but as his best friend. I understand why he would feel this way, we both have had our fair share of helping each other when we need it the most._ ]" "Well, the bond between a Pilot and a Titan is completely unique. I suppose we should ease up on the civilians, that way resistance will be considered unnecessary and the war will end in mutual peace." "[ _Scenario hypothesis: allowing civilians to be free of forced oppression and poverty from taking their resources will eliminate the purpose of the Marauder Corps, causing them to disband with nothing left to fight for. Recommendation for this course of action: 100%._ ]" "~sigh~ Very well, AT." General Marder acknowledged.

"Hey, Gates? How many 6-4 teams are out on missions?" John asked. "None. Why do you ask, Pilot?" "I was hoping that no more good soldiers would die."

"I suppose we have much to do. First of all, we should recommission this facility into Pilot John Wray's own establishment, we should also commence repairs on it. That Marvin in the mess hall will have its AI removed and placed in the more up-to-date model, then it will be back in that kitchen." "Bringing this place up-to-date, huh? Cool."

"[ _Hostile biological signatures incoming._ ]" AT-2965 reported. A pack of Prowlers came out of the woods.

"Everyone stay back! Get inside! GO, GO, GO!" The ARES Division and the 6-4 ran into the facility as AT-2965 pulled out his Predator Cannon and activated his Smart Core, targeting and killing all Prowlers in the area. "[ _ARES Division, 6-4, hostiles down. The coast is clear._ ]"

General Marder, Gates, and John were the first to come back outside, followed by the Pilots and other troops. "Well, that was... an experience." "Oi! You were shaking in your boots, Marder!" "As were you, Captain Gates."

"Cut the mushy stuff, you two!"

For once, Marder and Gates didn't know what to say.

"[ _I would advise you two to not do anything you may regret._ ]"

Droz stepped up. "Yeah. I know you both have a thing for each other."

Marder and Gates looked at each other, then at Droz.

"I may have... taken a liking to her... in my youth." "No way... Ethan Marder?!" "Yes... That's... my middle name." "I still have that bracelet you gave me thirty-nine years ago!" Gates pulled a small silver heart-shaped locket on a gold chain out of her pocket, showing it to the leader of the ARES Division. The memories came flooding back. "After all this time... I've been fighting against the person I value most? I'm...I'm sorry." "Just don't let it get to your head again, Ethan. OK?" "You have my word."

"All it took for you two to remember everything was a Pilot and a Titan getting stranded on a hostile planet?" "Apparently so." Marder replied. "We'll see you around, OK?" "OK, Gates."

The two groups, now a bigger one, left the Pilot and Titan with a fixed up facility to call home, and a way off the planet anytime they need to get something at a market or something, a Drop Ship. "Well, that was interesting. Wasn't it, AT?" "[ _Indeed it was, Pilot. Are you hungry?_ ]" "I haven't even finished my breakfast yet!" "[ _It is past breakfast time. Get some lunch._ ]" John went inside as two Prowler meat tacos were left on the table next to a glass of milk.

With survival no longer a problem, and the war ended, John Wray and AT-2965 were supported by two formerly-opposing factions. AT-2965 was eventually given linked Datacores to the older Titan models within the facility, allowing him to transfer himself between them at will.

* * *

I know it seems ridiculous and completely unlikely, but that just came to mind as I started running out of ideas.

See you next time.


End file.
